Takeshi Gouda
Takeshi Gouda (Japanese Kanji: ), (born June 15th), more commonly known by his nickname Gian (Japanese: ジャイアン, translation of the English term Giant), is one of the five main characters of the Doraemon franchise. He is a protagonist at best and the semi-main antagonist at worst in the series. In the U.S. and U.K. dubs, he is known as Big G. Gian is recognized by his large build (might partly be contributed by obesity), as well as his mean and aggressive behavior. He "rules" the neighborhood with force, often to the physical expense of other children, especially Nobita, who often resorts to asking Doraemon for gadgets to get even on him. He appears to be just as depending on Nobita as Nobita is to Doraemon as he constantly tells him what to do despite Nobita's protest. In addition, he has a tendency and desire to steal things from other children, usually Suneo, who offers himself to be Gian's sidekick on most occasions. Despite his flaws and big bully appearance, Gian is actually a good person inside and always helps his friends and is loyal to them when they are in trouble. The official US Doraemon website states that deep inside, Gian is just a simple guy with a big heart. In the 1979 anime, Gian is voiced by Kazuya Tatekabe, and in the 2005 anime, he is voiced by Subaru Kimura. Gian's signature colour is orange and he is usually represented by it. Appearance Gian has black hair and tan skin in all the versions of the franchise. 1973 anime= In the 1973 anime Gian had small eyes and wore a red T shirt with navy blue trousers and brown shoes. |-|1979 anime= In the 1979 anime, he wore an orange shirt with a yellow stripe, gray pants, and blue shoes. |-|2005 anime= In the 2005 anime, he has smaller eyes, which now appear as black dots/balls, and usually wears a light orange shirt with a light red stripe, and brown pants with gray shoes. |-|Stand by Me= ]] Gian has realistic black hair and his black eyes are not like dots. He wears an orange t-shirt and navy blue trousers. Personality Gian is known for his overconfidence in his terrible singing voice, though he considers himself to be a great singer. Singing is a prominent hobby of Gian, in which he thinks himself proficient. However, his singing is actually very appalling almost to the point where people often pass out upon hearing his singing. Nonetheless, he manages to "convince" the neighborhood to be his concert audience, and even force them into praising his singing. But in some episodes when his voice is recorded and he hears it, he denies it being his voice and threatens to beat up the person who sung his songs terribly. He regularly subjects the neighborhood children to horrendous singing recitals, which is sometimes combined with his equally bad homemade dinner and his atrocious fashion sense. His favorite food is stuffed capsicum. He also frequently steals other children's toys and manga books under the pretext of "borrowing" them, unless the toy is damaged. This is why many fans considered Gian to be the antagonist of the series. However, he does not hesitate to help Nobita and his friends when they are in real trouble, which often occurs in the movies. Several of the stories revolve around Nobita and his friends' efforts to avoid Gian's concerts, and several chapters summarize his friend's efforts to avoid visiting Gian's house on his birthday because of his selfish nature. After reflecting on one event about his birthday, Gian thought of himself why he wasn't popular among his peers. After getting a lecture from Doraemon to see what an unruly character he is, Gian realizes that he should have been a better person and he begs Doraemon to give him another chance. However, things didn't go exactly as planned when Suneo mocked him about how weird he was acting, and he got kicked by Suneo after attempting to become less malevolent towards his peers. This led him to lose control of his temper and start attacking his friends again. Although he bullies the other children (mostly Nobita) and basically almost nothing scares him, including monsters, he is deathly terrified of his mother, who runs the local grocery store, tells him to deliver many goods, a fact Nobita and Doraemon sometimes use in their favor. He founded his own baseball team named after himself. Although Nobita is often blamed for the losses against the baseball team's rival, the "Tyranos", Gian always forces Nobita to play because they do not have enough players or simply because he doesn't care how terrible Nobita is at sports and just finds an excuse to want to beat up Nobita. Gian is physically the strongest and probably the most athletically talented among the kids, and he's also the captain of the local baseball team — The Giants. Because of the poor skills of some members like Suneo or, more significantly, Nobita, the team often finds itself at the bottom of the league table. Defeats often lead to Gian's abuse of his teammates due to believing that winning is everything to him. He loves stealing comics and toys from other children and even stealing Doraemon's gadgets from Nobita. Generally he misuses them. Gian is a gamer, but doesn't go in the competition between Nobita and Suneo. He can also be quite cruel to animals, such as the time he and Suneo tried to capture a little rabbit that Nobita, Doraemon and Shizuka saw and care about. And he and Suneo even once caught two tanukis with the net bazooka and planned on doing something cruel to them until Doraemon stopped Gian and Suneo with the Leopard Cat Glasses and Tail and hypnotized them into thinking they are dancing tanukis while freeing the real ones. Family Gian's mother is often seen to be angry at him. Whenever she catches Gian shirking off his responsibilities of watching over the store and/or bullying innocent children, including Nobita, she would severely and physically punish Gian for his wrongdoings and misdemeanors. His mother is basically the only person that Gian is genuinely terrified of. Even hearing her voice would be enough to scare him and make him run away in cowardice. Apart from his father and mother (whom he fears the most), Gian also has a younger sister called Jaiko. He is extremely protective of Jaiko, sometimes to her annoyance. Jaiko has an interest in writing comic books, so Gian helps her using Doraemon's gadgets, which frustrates her sometimes. Also, no matter what Nobita says about Jaiko like how he either likes or dislikes her, Gian would beat up Nobita anyways. Sometimes, however, she is grateful for the help that Gian lends from Doraemon. Relationships Suneo Honekawa Gian and Suneo are shown to be really good friends (or possibly being best friends), but occasionally Gian will beat him up and Suneo sometimes complains that he dislikes Gian. In one episode Suneo commented that Gian thinks that Suneo and Nobita are objects to hit, not friends. That remark left Doraemon laughing but Nobita seemed to agree to that. But Gian is often seen with Suneo and they are actually very good friends together. Sometimes Gian comes to Suneo's house to study but ends up eating all his food. Suneo acts like a sidekick for Gian and a messenger for him. Although at some times, whenever Suneo gets his hands on Doraemon's gadgets, he would simply turn against Gian, and get back at him. Doraemon Doraemon and Gian's relationship is good as he has helped Gian in numerous episodes. Doraemon has felt sympathy and compassion for him as seen in some movies and episodes. However, Doraemon sometimes gets angry at Gian when he bullies others to a great extent. Sometimes, Doraemon would become terrified of Gian whenever he is about to beat him or Nobita up. Nobita Nobi While typically a sadistic bully, especially to Nobita, their relationship is good as sometimes they gang up on Suneo, and (though slightly forceful) Nobita tries to help Gian if possible. Often times he gets beaten up by Gian. It is unknown why Gian started picking on Nobita before Doraemon came to the 20th/21st century. Also, Nobita is the only one who is brave enough to insult and tease Gian and yet too craven to get beaten up by Gian. Gian often enjoys beating up and/or insulting Nobita, he even said: "If I don't bully Nobita a day, I can't eat and sleep any more." Although what he said could be an excuse for wanting to beat up Nobita for no reason at all or simply because he loves him too much that he takes the pure joy out of making Nobita's life as miserable as possible, destroying his self-esteem, and making him bawl like a baby nonstop. In fact, he'd stop at nothing until Nobita is violently wounded by him believing that Nobita must be punished for every stupid thing he says and/or does to him, including mocking him, being blunt and ruining his good day accidentally or purposely, losing the game due to his extremely atrocious skills, and for no reason at all. It is unknown why Gian always intimidates Nobita despite the fact that Nobita never once did anything bad to Gian once in his life before Doraemon first came to the present time period. Sometimes whenever he gets his hands on Doraemon's gadgets, Gian would use it to get back at Nobita as well as enslaving him throughout the rest of the day believing it is the only way to teach Nobita a lesson or simply because he loves to be very close to him and torture him to no end. He doesn't even care at all if Nobita has different plans of his own, such as studying or spending the day with Shizuka. In fact, Gian is incapable of ignoring Nobita in every way possible or letting him go over a simple request by Nobita. Gian appears to be extremely dependent on Nobita and constantly forces him to do whatever needs to be done or whatever he wants and gives him impossible tasks. Just seeing him would be enough to easily catch his attention. However, in the episode Truthful Robot, both Nobita's robot and Gian's robot would rather be friends than enemies. Gian is usually the first one to support Nobita's decisions in the movies. They are also shown to be very close to each other, in the movie Nobita's South Sea Adventure, when Nobita falls into the sea, Gian holds his hand and tells him not to let go also in some other episodes he helps Nobita, as in one episode, Nobita gets sick, and Gian helps him off the ground. It is also shown in The Day Doraemon is Reborn when Gian rescued Nobita from plummeting to his death. He even cares for Nobita enough to save Doraemon when the earless blue robot cat got infected with a nearly-fatal virus. Gian even once offered the severely-sick Nobita some medicine. Some of these good things prove that Gian isn't completely heartless towards Nobita. Shizuka Minamoto Shizuka and Gian are friends, but Shizuka gets worried when Gian invites her to taste his food and his music concerts along with her other friends. Shizuka also doesn't like it when Gian bullies Nobita, but their relationship is good otherwise. Gian also listens to Shizuka to not bully people, but sometimes he doesn't listen. In one episode, he realized that Shizuka had used a gadget from Doraemon to try to make him stop bullying, even going as far to hit her, but she used the gadget to fling him up into a tree. Their relationship isn't too bad otherwise. Muku Muku is the only pet that Gian has. Generally, Gian rarely walks and feeds him, while his younger sister Jaiko does the work of taking care of him. Although Gian does not openly express his care or love for him, Gian has shown love to Muku many times and proved that he does care for the dog, even though he considers him stupid and skittish. Trivia *Gian resembles Butagorirra from Kiteretsu. *Gian sometimes needs Doraemon's help, but mostly for his little sister, Jaiko. *His official name in Chinese is "胖虎, pàng hǔ", literally "fat tiger". More of his alternative Chinese names can be found here. *In the Philippines, his official name in Tagalog is "Damulag", literally "big person" or "big kid". *His official Korean name is 퉁퉁이 (tung tung ee) which means the chubby one in Korean. *His counterpart in Mirror World sings perfectly and is weak. *In the English dub, Gian's dream is to be a chef. *He also hosted a cookout and concert once but it was cancelled because he fell ill, due to eating the horrible food he prepared. *Gian is the only one whose future spouse was not shown to the audience. *Gian's real name is not actually changed in the English dub. The name 'Big G' is only a nickname and his name is still actually Takeshi. This is stated in the official Doraemon USA website. The only characters who actually had their names changed were Suneo and Shizuka, as 'Noby' is also a nickname. *Gian's catchphrase What's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine has been translated in the Hindi dub. In the Hindi dub he says 'Nobita/Suneo ki cheez meri hai, aur meri cheez to meri hai hi!. It means Nobita/Suneo's things are mine, and my things are obviously mine! A difference would be that Gian says the phrase by speaking in third person in Hindi, while in Japanese or English he uses second person. *Gian's name in Bengali is জিয়ান (lit. Gian). His full name has not been depicted in the Bengali dub, except for the fact that his mother sometimes calls him "Takeshi" in the Bengali dub. *His name is changed to "Gigante" (lit. Giant) in both the Spanish dubs (Latin American and Castillian Spanish) and the European Portuguese dub. "Gigante" is pronounced "Higante" in the Spanish dubs. Navigation es:Takeshi Goda id:Gouda Takeshi it:Takeshi Goda ja:剛田武 ko:만퉁퉁 pt:Takeshi Gouda th:โกดะ "ไจแอนท์" ทาเคชิ tl:Damulag vi:Goda Takeshi zh:剛田武 Category:Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Goda Family Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Bad Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists